1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for preventing an object moving around or away from a case.
2. Related Art
Along with the rapid development of electronic industry, the application range of various electronic devices becomes wider, and the electronic device such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, tablet computer, digital camera and global position system (GPS) has been widely accepted by the customers. Regarding these electronic devices, in order to extend the convenience in use and operating efficiency, removable (or hot plug) peripherals such as a battery pack, hard drive or optical disc drive are generally disposed on the electronic devices, and thus users may assemble or replace different removable peripherals at will according application requirements.
Generally, in design of electronic devices, the case includes a plurality of openings for removing the removable peripherals, such that users can directly assemble and replace the peripherals through the openings without disassembling the case. For example, a floppy drive, hard drive, optical disc drive or battery pack is assembled to or disassembled from the case through the opening, which provides the convenience for users to disassemble and assemble the peripherals. In another aspect, in order to prevent dust or other foreign matters from entering the case through the opening, a shield must be configured at the opening of the case. The shield is, for example, a movable door panel structure, which achieves the effect of covering or uncovering the opening and provides a protection for preventing the removable peripherals moving around or away from the case through the opening.
However, for some electronic devices applied in severe or harsh environments, such as video players applied on vehicles or military-specification portable computers or rugged computers, the movable door panel structure cannot provide proper protection for the removable peripherals disposed in the case. Since the electronic devices are usually subjected to vibration or external impact, the electronic devices must have the properties of drop resistance and impact resistance, and thus meet strict requirements for reliability.
However, regarding the movable door panel structure disposed on the electronic device, generally, after the door panel covers the opening, a spacing exists between the door panel and the removable peripherals, and the spacing provides a course for travel for the removable peripherals in the case when the electronic device is subjected to impact, such that the removable peripherals become loose and slip in the case, resulting in the damages of the removable peripherals and the case due to rubbing against each other. Meanwhile, the removable peripherals are liable to impact the movable door panel structure and fall out of the case through the opening, which causes the damages of the movable door panel structure and the removable peripherals at the same time.
Currently, in order to solve the problem, a hook structure having elastic restoring force is configured at the opening of the case or the shield for securing door panel structure, such that the removable peripherals is locked by the hook structure or blocked by the fixed door panel structure, and thus limited in the case of the electronic device, so as to prevent the removable peripherals moving around or away from the case through the opening. However, for the fixing method using the hook structure, the surface of the removable peripherals may be scratched by the hook structure in the disassembling and assembling process, due to the hook structure continuously presses against the removable peripherals.
Generally, the fixed door panel structure is secured on the case by means of screws or bolts, and the removable peripherals are installed in the case. Therefore, when replacing the removable peripherals, the users must use a certain manual tool to remove the securing members first, in order to successfully remove the fixed door panel structure from the case. Therefore, the operating procedures of replacing the removable peripherals are rather complex and inconvenient. In addition, there is no fixing device to secure the removable peripherals inside the case, so, the removable peripherals may easily move around or away from the case and get damaged due to impact after the fixed door panel structure is removed.